


The Last Thing He Heard- And the First

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Gen, HobbitKink, Reunions, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was beyond old, for a Hobbit.  It was time to say goodbye to the son of his heart.  And then, to say hello to some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing He Heard- And the First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rambling ways](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rambling+ways).



> This story was written for the hobbitkink meme a couple of years ago. I've been meaning to post it here for a while. Enjoy!

He was old, especially for a Hobbit. 157 years, he’d lived. And now, he was fading away.

Bilbo Baggins sighed as he felt his cousin take his hand. “My dear Frodo,” he said quietly.

“Bilbo,” Frodo said. “I know, Bilbo. I know why you’re waiting.”

“I can’t Frodo. I can’t leave you alone.” Bilbo opened his eyes to look up at the hobbit he’d raised.

“I won’t be alone,” Frodo promised. “Gandalf will be here, and Lord Elrond, and all the others we know, and eventually Sam will come.”

“But until Sam arrives, you will be the only hobbit.”

“And I knew that would happen, Bilbo.” Frodo swallowed. “I love you, Bilbo. I don’t want to see you d-die, but I don’t want you hurting anymore.”

Bilbo summoned up a weak smile. “My dear, dear, Frodo,” he said softly. “I have always been so proud of you.”

Frodo matched his smile. “I will see you again, Bilbo,” he said. “In due time.”

“Yes, lad, in due time. And not a moment before, do you understand?” Despite the words, Bilbo’s tone was fond.

“I do, Bilbo.” Frodo looked straight at the older hobbit. “You know that you are my father in all but name, right?”

Bilbo lost his breath for just a moment. “And you, Frodo, were the son of my heart.”

He sighed and blinked slowly. “I think, perhaps, it is time for a nap.”

Frodo smiled slightly. “Then rest, Bilbo,” he said quietly.

Bilbo reached up and gently patted Frodo on the cheek before closing his eyes and gently going to sleep. The last thing he heard was Frodo’s quiet voice. “I love you, Father.”

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Bilbo opened his eyes to see, not Frodo, but a featureless gray void. He climbed to his feet, astonished that he could so easily do so, and looked down at his hands. It was so much like wearing the ring, that he was stunned to see that he wasn’t wearing it.

He looked around, but there was nothing, not even a bed behind him. *Nothing for it then. I will just have to start walking.*

It was quiet, too, so silent. He couldn't even hear himself talk. But Bilbo was not an ordinary hobbit, so he straightened his back and started walking.

He’d gone barely two steps when the world exploded in the light and color. It was a glorious, bustling city greater even than what he’d left behind in the Undying Lands. Men and Elves, dwarves and hobbits, animals and even some creatures that Bilbo could not even venture to name, all of them went about their business here. There was still no sound, but Bilbo hardly noticed.

And then he saw them. A large group of dwarves, watching him. It wasn’t all of them- Bilbo was certain that meant that some were still alive in Middle Earth- but most of them stood before him.

The youngest two stepped forward. “Fili,” the first said.

“And Kili,” the second added

“At your service,” they finished together.

Sound returned. Glorious sound, as Bilbo shouted in joy and ran straight toward them.

He was quickly surrounded by ten dwarves, staring at the leader.

He grinned mischievously up at Thorin. “Bilbo Baggins,” the hobbit said with a bow. “At your service.”


End file.
